Fond Memories
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: Vegeta remembers when he fell in love with Goku. YAOI! ^_^
1. Rememberance

disclaimers: no, I do not own Dragonball Z but if I did I'd be playing with Veggie-chan right now!  
  
This is Yaoi! Don't like, don't read. ^_^  
  
Please review or otherwise there would be no use continuing, ne?  
  
  
  
  
  
Fond Memories  
  
He was always there. A shadow looming over my being, my soul. I hated him for being more powerful, hated him for daring to challenge my authority as his prince. Aah, but those days are gone, aren't they koibito? How in the name of Kami did we become lovers? Bonded mates? It's too surreal to even grasp, even after these past two hundred years. Two hundred years of living with the man. His innocence hasn't faded with the passing of time although our friends have; the human ones anyway. It's been a while since we've even been on Chikyuu. After the passing of our mates, we decided to travel space with the remaining fighters. There aren't many of us. My daughter mated that baka son of my koibito's, Gohan. I always thought it would be Goten but after Videl passed from old age, Bura moved in quickly. I chuckle. The girl has my determination. She hunted Gohan for nearly twenty years before snagging him. My son and Goten, the one I thought would be for Bura, mated. Seems the brat picked some of my manners along the way. Pan is the only one alone. She will find someone.  
  
I know what you must be thinking; I've mellowed out. Don't let my kindness fool you. Kakarrotto rubbed off on me, those stupid Ningen thoughts became mine. I'm still every bit of Saiyan though. So, for the past one hundred years, the seven of us have been journeying the universe in hopes of finding the my people, the ones who heeded Bardock's prophecy's. So far, no fucking luck. It's not like I'm going to die any time soon. Saiyans live for five hundred years. Kami, five hundred years of living with Kakarrotto! Damn! That makes me the most angry but I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
I glance from my room's window to the living room below. The ruby interior of the ship reminds of my days on Vejitasei, in the royal palace. I must be homesick, after all of these years. There's that baka mate of mine. He knows I'm watching him. That's why he's being a complete idiot! That man infuriates me to no end with his endless faults but...those are what I love about him. Kakarrotto nor I, or any of the other onboard the ship, look a day over thirty. If anything, these years have added nothing but more sleek perfection to Kakarrotto. Kami, the man is beautiful. Muscled in all the right places, narrow hips, stocky thighs, an ass to die for. Even those absurd locks of raven hair! Mainly...its his eyes. Those murky brown eyes that are window to my mates soul. All of his emotions are clearly seen in those depths. The man stole my heart and I didn't even have a chance.  
  
Bura joins Kakarrotto in whatever game he's playing. Hn. A man over two hundred years old, playing as if he were a child. Just another one of his faults I adore. It appears to be the Ningen game, hide and I'll seek or some shit like that. Whatever it is, I know I hate it. Gohan, Pan, Trunks, and Goten have joined Kakarrotto and Bura as well. Kakarrotto's eyes focus on me. He wants me to join. Hide and seek, ne? It could be interesting. Maybe I should hide in our bedroom. A mischevious smirk curls my lips. I'll make him wish he'd never asked me. I am going to enjoy this.  
  
Kakarrotto...your truly my soulmate. Only you could even begin to coax me into playing. PLAYING?! I never even did that when I was a brat on Vejitasei. Kakarrotto; the man I have hated, admired, loved, and respected. It's so hard to believe we've been mated for that long. Astounding. I still remember when I first started to feel for the baka and I wasn't too thrilled with those new emotions....  
  
************ *********** next chappie: Vegeta remembers how he first fell in love with Goku. It is not POV but in third person  
  
Yeah, I know the first chapter sucked but its because I had to explain, right? 


	2. New Emotions

disclaimers: I do not own DBZ if I did, I would be playing with Vegeta and Goten. Not at once you hentais! ^_^  
  
Please Read and Review, minna. ^_^  
  
*huggles Goten* *Vegeta glares* *Huggles Vegeta too* *All happy*  
  
  
  
FOND MEMORIES  
  
CHAPTER 2: NEW EMOTIONS  
  
The proud Saiyan no Ouji leaned against the wall of the Capsule Corporation's living room. He took no interest in his surroundings, merely there because his son had insisted that he attend. He could not refuse Trunks, now that his mother was dead. Bulma had died three years ago from cancer. Trunks was now the aspiring President of Capsule Corporation and took over as host of the lavish parties that were thrown each year. He was the perfect gentleman, shaking hands with his clients and chatting with the people. Vegeta despised seeing those ignorant humans sucking Trunks' ass. That was why he advoided the ones when Bulma was still alive. Trunks was new to the game and it seemed that having his father there brought on the reassurance he needed. Trunks had insisted that Vegeta wear a tuxedo, a baka invention that made him feel like he was choking. A sudden sound of high-pitched laughter caused the prince to nearly jump from his skin.  
  
"Goten! You came!!" The lavendar haired twenty-four year old hugged his best friend, the blue eyes dancing with joy. Vegeta watched the affectionate display with more interest than he should have been feigning. What the hell was going on? The way Trunks was touching Goten... Vegeta shook his head and began to move when he heard his voice.  
  
"Geta!" came a happy, spirited yell. Vegeta turned to see the only man who called him by such a nickname and didn't get pulverized into the ground. "Hiya Geta! I didn't think you would be here."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well..because you never came before."  
  
"Hn," Vegeta started to walk away when a warm hand on his shoulder halted him. A sudden rush of emotions filled his entire being. He stared into the deep, puppy dog eyes of Goku, not able to tear himself away. He quelled the raging emotions. "What?"  
  
"Uh. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to get something to eat?" Goku asked and Vegeta nodded. "Really?!! Great!" The two settled at a table. "Are we still up to spar tomorrow?"  
  
"Don't we everyday?" Vegeta asked dryly, rolling his eyes. "Baka."  
  
Goku shrugged. Vegeta's insults weren't going to hurt him anymore. "I just wasn't sure." Goku dug into the heaping pile of food greedily, devouring the dishes in less than ten minutes. Vegeta merely shook his head in disgust at the man's manners. Goku leaned back, rubbing his full stomach. "That was great."  
  
"How can you even tell? Did you even taste it?"  
  
"Uh sure I tasted it Geta...." Goku's hand went to the back of his head in his normal, nervous fashion.  
  
Vegeta found when he did that to be...adorable. 'Adorable? What the fuck did I think that for? I've never found that baka adorable.' Once again the flood of emotions filled his body. Vegeta dropped the fork, clattering against the plate. He felt as if he was struck by one of Goku's Kamehameha blasts. He hastily retreated from the room, running to the gardens. He sank onto the waterfountain, hands dipped in the water. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Vegeta asked himself softly. He scooped a white lily from the water. 'These emotions...what are they? I've..I've never felt them. They feel so good and I want more of it but...I don't understand. How can I feel something I don't have a word for?' He carefully placed the plant in its original place.  
  
"Dad?" Trunks came inside, concern written on his face. "Are..are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"O..Okay. Um..will you be coming back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Relief washed over his pale face. "Alright..."  
  
Vegeta watched his son leave. It had taken Bulma's death for him to bond with Trunks. The same with for his daughter, Bura, the spitting image of Bulma. He never really loved Bulma, she was his best friend though. In turn, she had given him two wonderful gifts. Vegeta knew he didn't fit the typical father role, not like Goku. The man always knew what to say, always knew what to do. Vegeta envied the man for his parenting skills as well as the skills Goku used in battle. He had long since put aside the meaningless quest to become stronger that Goku. It was stupid to even try. When he did become even a margin stronger, Goku would surpass him. Vegeta used to think Goku did it to mock him but...time passed and Goku never once rubbed it in his face. If he had been on Vejitasei, Goku would have made sure everyone knew but..the Earth raised Saiyan was unique in his own way...even special. Vegeta had yet to meet a human like Goku. The man was the embodiment of good. He was kind, honest, innocent, and pure. Vegeta smirked. A dirty thought had probably never pervaded the man's mind.  
  
Vegeta sighed, straighting the tie of his suit before rejoining the party. He re-assumed his silent, arrogant air as he watched his son from afar...as well as watching Goku. Goku and his son were mingling with the humans Yamcha and Krillin. Vegeta turned from the scene until he caught smell of Goku's scent. Goku was standing before him, smiling like a damn clown.  
  
"Geta, why don't you come over with me?"  
  
"I don't like your weakling Ningen friends Kakarrotto and I will not demeen myself by associating with them."  
  
"Oh...well... I'll stay here with you!" he exclaimed standing next to Vegeta.  
  
"I did not give you permission."  
  
"You want me to leave?" Goku asked with a pained expression. ".....No."  
  
"Great!"  
  
Vegeta sighed. It was going to be a long night. Yet, the entire evening, Vegeta didn't mind Goku's presence something that bugged the prince on end. If this was any other time, Vegeta would have already murdered the baka but...why didn't he argue with Goku that night? Why did he actually enjoy the company? Why did he allow Goku to affect him so much? Seemed that everything the man did caused the prince to shudder from his emotions. He had no clue what the emotions were. It irked him that he couldn't name them. Vegeta sighed, collasping onto his bed, removing the suit hastily. It wasn't normal. He had NEVER felt it before. It wasn't desire. Desire he could easily distinguish. But..what else was there besides desire?  
  
********** Um...this chappie was kinda.....dumb. Yep. I don't do much violence, just romance. So...um. this is defintely OOC. Utter fluff. I'm not sure I should I continue but if anyones interested in this fic, even one person, I'll continue. ^_^ 


End file.
